


When I See You Smile

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: You were working with Sam and Dean for a while now. This time, you had to play bait in a vampire case.





	When I See You Smile

You walked to the back of the alley, passing along the other hookers who were not pleased to see you, probably afraid that you’ll take away their client as a new face around the block. You continue to walk further to the back, not minding their eyes. If they only knew.  
The Vampires attacked three hookers in one night yesterday. Two days ago, they got four.   
Tonight was your chance. You’re going to get this son of a bitch and you’re going to destroy their nest.

_“Red, I like it.”_ You heard a voice behind you, making you turn around in your track.

You leaned against the wall, trying to act cool. The man was staring at you with his bloodshot eyes, his hand placed on the wall, next to your head. 

Bringing his head closer, he sniffed at you.  _“You’re nervous. I like that.”_ A soft chuckle escaped his lips.

_“Always nervous seeing an attractive man.”_ You smirked, letting your hands rest on his chest and playing with his necklace. You bit down on your bottom lip slightly, trying to seduce him.

_“How about we go somewhere..”_ He trailed off and looked around before he continued  _“..more private?”_ His hand sneaked up the side of your thighs, tracing his fingertips along your dress until he cupped your face and bent down to kiss you.

You’ve looked death in the eye so many times but this time, you were really scared. Maybe because you had nothing on you to defend yourself against him.

Suddenly you thought back at tonight. What brought you into this mess in the first place.  
  


> _**((A couple of hours earlier))** _
> 
> _“Does the skirt have to be this short?”_ You called out, stomping into the library in your little to nothing red dress and your heels.
> 
> Dean had bought the dress. Of course it would have been Dean. Him and Sam went dress shopping for this mission and you hated shopping so they just went out and brought back this ridiculously short dress.   
>  _  
> “Sorry, Y/N. I would have chosen something..uh..less revealing but Dean was right to get that one. After all, we really want to catch this guy and his taste is, well, hooker-ish?”_ Sam was trying not to laugh out loud.
> 
> _“It’s apparently a real popular style, we’ve been told.”_ Dean said, chuckling when he looked up at you. _“You look great, sweetheart.” Y_ ou could see both of them exchanging looks.
> 
> _“Stop laughing! And don’t you dare ‘sweetheart’ me!”_ You yelled before you took another deep breath to calm yourself down.
> 
> _“Ok, would the two of you cut it out? We need to get going.”_ Sam said and was out the door.
> 
> _“You know what’s great? I don’t have a place to store my knife in this dress!”_ You rolled your eyes and whined, as you held your knife in your hand. You hate to be the only girl in this group sometimes because if someone has to play bait, it almost always ending up being you.
> 
> _“Don’t worry. We won’t let you out of our sight. Not in that dress.”_ Dean whispered into your ear from behind, making the hair on your neck stand up.
> 
> _“Gee, that makes me feel so much better, thanks.”_ You muttered, seemingly annoyed.
> 
> _“It should.”_ Dean growled against your shoulder before he bit into it, making you yelp, as his hand grabbed at your ass.  _“No underwear. I like the way you think.”_ He winked before he made his way to join his brother.
> 
> Truth was, the underwear you normally wear would not fit under that dress. You might not like to dress up but if you do, you go the whole nine yards.
> 
> _“Here goes nothing.”_ You exhaled before you slowly try to walk to the car.

 

* * *

  
You hoped that Dean was right about not letting you out of their sight because right about now, you began to worry. The vampire dude got ridiculously close. Too close for your liking and there was still no Dean or Sam in sight.

_“How much?”_ The vampire asked, his lips brushed against your neck. It made you cringe but you try to act tough, not wanting to raise any suspicions.

_“300 an hour.”_ You replied confidently.

He looked at you and began to chuckle. _“That’s a lot. Are you worth it?.”_

_“Never trust cheap hookers. I’m one of a kind.”_ You shrugged and continued to play with his necklace as you pulled him closer to you, pressing your body against his.

_“Why are you so special?”_ He was holding your jaw and hissed into your ear. You felt that he’s going to draw the line soon. If the two idiots won’t show themselves in the next seconds, you can kiss this world good bye.

_“Because she’s my girl you son of a bitch!”_ Dean called out. He and Sam were standing a couple of feet away from you, holding up their guns and pointing it against the vampire and you.

The vampire turned his head to look at them before he bared his fangs, while he quickly grabbed at your neck. His hands and nails dug into your flesh, cutting out your air supply as he began to laugh.

_“She’s mine now.”_ The vamp chuckled as the grip on your neck intensifies.

_“Y/N!”_ Sam called out before he threw your knife at you, still in its cover.

You couldn’t see straight but Sam had improved his throwing skills and it was actually a wonder that it landed in your hand. You could barely hold it but as soon as you slid the cover from the blade, you felt that your body draws new energy from the knife. The vamp was busy warding off the boys that he couldn’t pay too much attention and failed to prevent Sam from throwing the knife at you.

_“You think that little girl can do anything with her play knife?”_ The vamp teases Dean. You could see that Dean was angry. He’d love nothing more than to chop off that vampire’s head but you were in the way and besides, you guys needed him alive.

_“Don’t underestimate her, dude.”_ Dean was trying to stay calm but you could hear that he was feeling tense.

The vampire turned his attention back to you. His eyes on yours as he began to chuckle “That little whore? I’m so scared!” He was mocking you now.

_“Bite me.”_ You gritted your teeth and pushed the knife into his stomach, you wanted to ram it in deep but you didn’t because you kept in mind that you need him alive.

_“What..?”_ You heard him say before he let go of your neck and sank down to his knees.

_“Dead man’s blood. Bitch!”_ You said softly, your voice shook. 

 

* * *

 

You walked straight into your room and landed face first into the pillow. The drive home was weird. You guys didn’t say a word, not like if you could say much, as your throat was still hurt but usually Sam and Dean would talk more.

You knew what you got yourself into when you decided to get into this business. Sam and Dean took you under their wings when you found yourself all alone. Your family, slaughtered by werewolves. The were about to end your life, jump off a bridge when Cas found you and brought you to the boys. After a while, you decided to join their family business, you had nothing worth living for and if you should go down one day, why not taking a couple of son of bitches with you in the process?

> _“You sure about that, sweetheart?”_ Dean once asked you when you said you want to go out hunting with them.
> 
> _“I’ve never been more certain of anything in my life.”_ You said to him with a smile on your face.

You knew exactly what you’ve signed up for but still every time that you were so close to death, it makes you wonder if life is going to go on like this. Sometimes you want out but sometimes you love it too much to actually leave the life you’ve chosen behind you.

You wallow in self-pity for a while longer. You know that you’d have to get up eventually and take off your things, maybe take a hot shower to wash away the vampire filth, but not now. Your hand found the remote of your stereo on your nightstand and turned it on. Bad English’s _“When I See You Smile”_ began to play softly in the background.  
  


> __**Sometimes I wonder  
>  How I’d ever make it through,  
>  Through this world without having you  
>  I just wouldn’t have a clue**

  
There was a soft knocking at the door but you still wouldn’t move - couldn’t move. Dean poked his head through the door. _“Can I come in?”_ His voice gentle and low.

He waited a couple of seconds but when you didn’t answer, he decided to walk in and closed the door behind him. You heard his footstep moving towards you and you felt the bed dipping low when he sat down next to you. For a while he just sat there, not saying anything at all.  
  


> __**‘Cause sometimes it seems  
>  Like this world’s closing in on me,  
>  And there’s no way of breaking free  
>  And then I see you reach for me**

  
Dean placed his hand on your arm, stroking it gently. He cleared his throat before he began to speak.   
  
_“I’m sorry.”_ The words came out of him in a whisper. He exhaled audibly before he began to find the right words again. _“It shouldn’t have happened. We got distracted by a call. We should have been there sooner.”_ You start to stir and turn yourself around before moving yourself up, resting your head against the headboard.  
  


> __**Sometimes I want to give up  
>  I want to give in, I want to quit the fight  
>  And then I see you, baby  
>  And everything’s alright, everything’s alright**

  
Dean began to massage your feet, his fingers working wonders on your sore patches. 

_“Remind me never to wear heels again.”_ Your voice came out in a low growl. Speaking hurt. Dean began to smile at your words. That was the smile you were missing. The smile you fell in love with in the first place. The smile that tells you that everything’s going to be alright.  
  


> __**When I see you smile  
>  I can face the world,  
> Oh oh, you know I can do anything  
> When I see you smile  
> I see a ray of light,  
> Oh oh, I see it shining right through the rain  
> When I see you smile  
> Oh yeah, baby when I see you smile at me**

  
You reached out your hand to him and he took your it in his, his fingers entwined with yours before you pulled at him, making him scoot up. Dean moved closer until he was sitting next to your body. He placed a soft kiss on the back of your hand before he holds it against his cheek. His scruffy beard tickles the palm of your hand. Dean turned his face, burying it into your hand, as if he needs to hide, get away from all of this.  
  


> __**Baby there’s nothing  
>  In this world that could ever do  
> What a touch of your hand can do  
> It’s like nothing that I ever knew**

  
_“Where’s that son of a bitch?”_ You growled, even though you already know the answer.

_“The dungeon. Sam’s grilling him. Maybe even torturing him for you.”_ He said a smug grin on his face, his voice still low. 

_“Good.”_ You began to smile and Dean’s eye lit up.  
  


> ****_And when the rain is falling  
>  I don’t feel it, 'cause you’re here with me now  
> And one look at you baby  
> Is all I’ll ever need, you’re all I’ll ever need_

  
_“Does it hurt?”_ Dean asked as he reached out his hand and touched your neck gently. You cringed at the touch at first but then you felt his hand soothing away the pain. 

_“Where did he kiss you?”_ Dean asked, as he moved closer, hovering over you. You smirked and placed your hand on the side of your neck where the lips of the vamp brushed against your skin. Dean lowered himself down on your neck and placed a soft kiss on it.

_“Anywhere else?”_ He asked and you point your finger on your nose. Dean chuckled before his lips touched your nose.

The stopped asking but was looking at you questionably. 

You placed your finger on your thighs and moved up to your arm and your shoulder before you came to rest on your lips. Dean smirked at you before he began to kiss his way up from your thighs to your lips.

_“That’s better.”_ You murmured, smiling against the kiss as you hooked your arms at the back of his neck, pulling Dean on top of you. 

_“Good.”_ He breathed against your mouth as his lips curved into a grin.  
  


> __**When I see you smile**   
>  **I can face the world,**   
>  **Oh oh, you know I can do anything**   
>  **When I see you smile**   
>  **I see a ray of light,**   
>  **Oh oh, I see it shining right through the rain**   
>  **When I see you smile**   
>  **Oh yeah, baby when I see you smile at me**

  
The kiss grew more intense, one of your hand reached up, burying itself in his hair, your fingers clawing at the scalp while your other hand was digging into his back as you pulled him closer to you, as if you want to melt your body with his.

Dean stopped for a short moment, taking off his shirt and tossed it across the room before he laid down on top of you again, his hand gently tracing along your neck up to your shoulder. His fingers hooked into your dress and pulled it down your shoulders, revealing your breasts, the harden nipples pointing at him, inviting him to suck at them. Dean flickers his tongue against your nipple before he sucked it in, making you arch your back as your hand gripped at his arms.

_“Dean..”_ A soft murmur escaped your lips.

_“Shhh..”_ Dean shushed you as he came up again, pressing his lips on yours before he sat up to peel the dress off your body.

_“Is it ok?”_ He asked you, afraid that he might be hurting you.

You nodded, your mouth formed a small smile and he continues. Dean let the dress fall next to the bed. _“You won’t ever have to wear it again.”_ He promised and for a second, you almost believed him. You desperately wanted to believe him - at least for the moment.

You were lying on the bed, naked to the bone. Nervously, you try to cover up your modesty as Dean was eyeing you up from the foot of the bed. Slowly he unbuckled his belt and took off his jeans first, before he peeled off his underwear along with his socks. 

_“You don’t need to cover yourself.”_ He murmured, his voice vibrating deep in his chest. 

Soon, you began to relax. You watched him cup his cock, stroking it before he knelt back on the bed and crawled his way to you. Dean began to kiss his way up your leg, first one, then the other. You start to giggle as his beard tickled along your bare legs.

Your heart began to beat faster as Dean reached your thighs, kissing and biting at your flesh, making you arch your back and yelp out in pleasure as he neared your sweet spot. 

Dean kissed his way closer before he buried his face in your cunt, parting your lips with his nose first before he began to lick at it. Carefully, he sucked at your lips, circling his tongue around your bud. You bury your hands in his head, your nails dug into his scalp as he flickered his tongue at your cunt, pressing him deeper into you.

Looking up at you, he smiled against your pussy as he sucked in your cunt and began to hum a sweet melody. You could feel that you are close, as Dean began to lap at your bud again. You pull at his hair and start to grind your pussy against his face. 

_“So good.. keep doing that.”_ You could barely let out a whisper, your voice chords still sore.

A quick yelp, as you pressed your thighs together and pushed Dean away but he held on against the force, smiling up at you with his mouth attached at your clit, as you came in his face. Panting hard, you let go of his head and grabbed at his shoulders and arms, pulling him up, kissing him lustfully, tasting your own cum in his mouth while he breathes against you. 

Dean didn’t need to ask you because he knows that you wanted him desperately. The tip of his dick toying with your pussy, rubbing his lengths along it. Up and down. Up and down. Teasing you to the max, before he placed it at your entrance and slid it in, leaving you time to adjust when he was buried deep inside of you. 

He growled a satisfying growl upon feeling the tightness of your walls around him. The weight of him on you, as he was holding you tight, pressing his hot body against yours when he started to thrust his hip. 

Your hands reached around him, gripping at his back, digging your nails into his flesh, probably leaving a mark, but neither one of you cared. Dean kissed you as you breathe hot air against his mouth. He moved down, kissing the side of your neck while you licked at his ears and bit down on his shoulders, making him growl and turn his head to bite down on your bottom lip. The two of you giggled like teenagers for a while before he picked up his pace and buries his face into the crook of your neck. 

_“Ah..son of..”_ He let out a loud groan before he released himself in you.

Kissing your shoulders up and down, Dean panted heavily as he exhales hot hair against your body. You locked your arms around the back of his neck as you kissed the top of his sweaty head.

Dean moved down from you, lying next to you as he spread out his arm for you to crawl into. As you were lying there half awake, he pulled the blanket over the both of you. Dean knew that he probably needed to go and help Sam. But he also knew that if he was to get up now, he’ll wake you up. He changed his mind and decided to stay a while longer. Pulling you closer to him, he began to stroke your hair and face before he placed a kiss on your forehead.  
  


> __**Sometimes I wanna give up  
>  I wanna give in  
> I wanna quit the fight  
> Then one look at you, baby  
> And everything’s alright  
> Everything’s alright, so right **


End file.
